


Radio Signal

by spellingbee



Series: danger days ficlets [5]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, POV Third Person Limited, Platonic Cuddling, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbee/pseuds/spellingbee
Summary: Kobra wants to get this radio working again.Jet wants to snuggle.





	Radio Signal

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested by my zucchini, ace! :D

Kobra’s fiddling around with the radio and a spool of wire, trying to see if he can get a stronger signal somehow. There’s been a lot of radio interference the last few days, and none of them want to miss out on some important news update--or just a really good song--because the signal cuts out at the wrong time.

The bench seat he’s sitting on shifts, and Kobra glances over to see Jet making himself comfortable beside him. “Hey,” he says, turning back to the task at hand.

“Hey,” Jet replies. The seat squeaks, old springs shifting and groaning beneath the vinyl as he scoots closer, and Kobra automatically lifts his arm up so Jet can lean comfortably against him.

It’s more difficult to do this with one arm wrapped Jet’s shoulders, but it’s not impossible.

“What’s up?” Kobra asks.

Jet rests his head on Kobra’s shoulder, wriggling his own arm in between Kobra’s back and the seat so he can hold onto him. “Nothin’ really,” he says. “Just wanted some company.” His hair brushes against Kobra’s cheek, and Kobra has to wrinkle his nose a couple times to rid himself of the ticklish feeling. “How’s the project goin’?”

“It’s goin’,” Kobra says. He picks up a pair of pliers and hands it to Jet. “Here, hold this for me, since you stole my other arm.”

Jet takes it and follows Kobra’s instructions. A few minutes later, Kobra tries the radio again, and Dr. D.’s station comes in loud and clear, something Kobra vaguely recognizes as an early-2000s pop song playing.

He smiles to himself and lowers the volume. “Think we got it, Jet,” he says.

“Sounds like it.” Jet shifts, resting more of his weight on Kobra. “You gonna do the same for Ghoul’s radio?”

“‘Course,” Kobra says. He tightens his hold on Jet’s shoulders, squeeze him tightly for a moment. “Prob’ly gonna see if any’a our neighbors need help gettin’ better signal, too.”

“Good plan.” Jet sighs quietly. “You don’t have to do that right now though, do you?”

Kobra snorts. “No,” he says. “I can stay here an’ let you snuggle me a little longer, I guess.”

“Like you’re not snugglin’ back.”

“Shut up.”

They sit there together for a few comfortable minutes more, content.

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to make a request, remember that my ask box is always open!
> 
> http://enby-partypoison.tumblr.com/ask/


End file.
